Conexión
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro entre el anonimato de dos seres y las conclusiones que nadie vio venir. (DekuTodo Week 2k17 de "TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]" por #MicAizawaSquad)


**Summary** : "Un pequeño encuentro entre el anonimato de dos seres y las conclusiones que nadie vio venir."

 **What's all the people!**

Seguimos con los fanfics, me estoy sorprendiendo de lo cumplida que ando. No me reconozco(?)

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o _My Hero Academia_ , en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Notas de referencia:** Este drabble/one-shot, toma lugar en un mundo de época, osease que aquí no existen quirks, hay diferencias de estatus social y pues en cierto grado se puede prestar a ser un tipo de Universo a la Jane Austen.

 **Este relato forma parte de la antología "DekuTodo Week 2017" creado por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook, siendo participante por el team #MicAizawa**

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

.

.

" **Conexión"**

 _ **6/Oct: Baile de Máscaras Medievales**_

 _"_ _Si usted, señorita, fuera un poco más valiente y yo un poco menos torpe, esta noche usted y yo sentiríamos de todo, menos frío._ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

Si alguien sabía que Midoriya Izuku nada más se veía como alguien que no rompía un plato, era Shouto. La mejor forma de salir ileso en la sociedad siempre fue el hacerse de una reputación admirable o temeraria, tenías que ser muy bueno o terriblemente malo para ganarte un nombre en las villas de la región.

E Izuku lo hacía de manera excelente ocultando su faceta sensual bajo la sonrisa de un joven admirable. Y no es que no fuera así. Es solo que cuando la figura del heroísmo no se encontraba apoyando las causas más nobles y en búsqueda de que se hiciera justicia en nombre de los desafortunados encontraba una forma de divertirse a voces quedas, en bailes de sociedad mientras nadie lo veía llegaba a coquetear con su encantadora risa de campanillas a quien pudiera seguirle el juego.

Era su entretenimiento sano. Y muy cuerdo.

Sin embargo nunca lograba ir más allá de lo moralmente permitido, hasta que una noche entre antifaces y música de salón, Todoroki Shouto, el prodigioso hijo menor de una adinerada familia, llegó a perturbar su calma. Era la belleza inmaculada vestida en inapropiadas botas largas blancas, ajustados pantalones azules algo cortos de lino en ochenta y seis por ciento.

Llamándolo con su máscara plateada como el acero, en la que dentro habría de descubrir unos bellos ojos diferentes, una marca de adversidad en su rostro y los labios más dulces que en la vida llegaría a probar en otra persona.

La conversación fue amplia y divertida el primer día, hubo puntos en que estuvieron de acuerdo, decisiones ficticias que les hicieron debatir y un delicioso beso de despedida en el balcón de la vivienda donde la fiesta aún tomaba ritmo a altas horas de la madrugada.

Así fue como el chico de curioso cabello y el muchacho de las pecas pudieron unirse por azar del destino.

Y siguieron coincidiendo en eventos.

Y se repitieron las ocasiones de pláticas.

Y cuando hubo una conexión aunada a una oportunidad de soltar a rienda tendida sus pasiones, la propuesta de una calurosa aventura tomó lugar una y otra vez en medio de esos festejos.

Las paredes eran testigos de sus palabras de amor, de los suspiros opacos que soltaban al robarse el aliento. El suelo atrapaba sus ropas que caían entre las caricias que el muchacho de ojos verdes termina por apartar la tela entre sus manos. La piel de Shouto cada encuentro concluía con las marcas que dejaba su amante, y sentía el rastro de los labios húmedos que con erotismo desenfrenado le movían todo su sistema.

Al finalizar cada vez asistida a esos eventos, enredados ambos en las sábanas de una alcoba de alquiler, con los ojos cerrados y un ferviente abrazo cálido con el aroma de sus pecados entre ellos, el torpe galán tímido seguía con la misma conclusión dentro de su cabeza.

De que se había enamorado del valiente caballero de hierro con la máscara de plata.

Y que en un futuro más cercano a lo que imaginaba, suyo de nombre ese hermoso especimen iba a ser.

Lo pensaba con la mayor de las esperanzas, y lo repetía mientras observaba de reojo en su cajón, oculto, el anillo de su familia. Ese que pertenecería pronto al señor Shouto Midoriya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias totales por la lectura! Sin ustedes estos relatos no son nada.**

Cortito pero bonito. O eso espero yo la verdad, jiji(?)

¡Oi nomás ese cumbión random!

 _"_ _Sin pensarlo más compartieron sus días se hizo natural saber el momento en que acabaría."_ Una canción bella, solo diré eso. "Año Perfecto" de Playa Limbo

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
